Fast More Than Friends
by Splazin101
Summary: Artemis' stomach did a flip, and she almost wanted to smack it and yell 'Really' She smiled back without consciously meaning to; his smile was synonymous to the common flu. It was infectious and one of its symptoms of receiving it was getting warm in the face. - An excerpt. High school AU, No Powers, Spitfire. Lemon. I'm not going to beg, but constructive criticism please!


"Class, this is your new 'sister in arms', Artemis Crock," Says the calculus teacher, "And I expect you all to treat her with the utmost respect." The girl in question gracefully strode into the room, clad in a green t-shirt emblazoned with a light green arrowhead on the chest, white shorts, and a green bandanna acting as a headband. She slipped into the only open desk at the front of the classroom.

Wally West leaned over and whispered to his best friend Dick Grayson "Wow, I heard we were getting a new student, but I had no idea she'd actually be hot! She may have made me develop a fetish for long hair…" He let the thought trail off.

"I thought you had a thing for Megan! C'mon man, you know the rules. One girl at a time." Dick shot back, glaring jokingly at Wally.

"Says the one who made out with Zatanna, and Babs! On the same day, no less!" Wally retorted, irritated and Dick's blatant acknowledgement of Wally's failure in the female department.

"Okay, in my defense, I wasn't in a relationship at the time." Dick states, but quickly adds "And neither were they!" before Wally can reply. "Megan's dating Conner; you seriously need to back off before Conner does something drastic. Remember what happened to Cam?" The memory of Cameron Mahkent being thrown down the hallway after being too friendly with Megan came unbidden into Wally's mind, making him grimace. "The only reason he hasn't done the same to you is that we're all really good friends; that won't cover you forever. Go hit on that Artemis girl, but watch out. I saw her giving death glares to guys who looked even remotely suggestively at her. Have fun, and good luck my padawan; you'll need it." With a small flourish at the end of Dick's wise words, he resumed work on his calculus homework.

Wally quickly followed suite, but not after sneaking a quick glance at the blond bombshell at the front of the class. The smile on his face didn't leave until sleep overtook him that night.

"Wally! Wally, wake up! You're going to be late for school if you don't wake up right this minute, mister!" Mary West calls from the kitchen, in the midst of cooking a stack of waffles and bacon. "Wally, wake up right now, or you get no bacon!" An opening of Wally's door, and a slamming of the bathroom's, followed by the sound of rushing water brought a little smirk to Mary's face; she always knew how to motivate her son. Wally soon came rushing into the kitchen, backpack in hand. After quickly scarfing down the massive amount of food, he grabbed his helmet, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and sprinted out the door, leaving with quick "Thank you!" Wally slipped onto his bike, started and revved the engine, then shot down the driveway and towards his school; he barely made it to 1st period AP Lit on time. He plopped down in his seat, feeling rather proud of himself, when a snort comes from the left, followed by a "Could you have been any louder?" He turned to see none other than the blond from the previous day, in a yellow tank top and more white shorts.

"My body is meant for speed, not silence. Why weren't you in this class yesterday, new kid? I heard you moved in a few days ago." He retorted, smirking.

"Too busy filling out registration forms; why, you miss me?" She queried, winking for good measure.

"Oh yes, because it makes logical sense for the star of the cross country team to miss the new kid he's never even met!" He shot back sarcastically, running a hand through his fiery hair.

"Wow, and here I thought I was talking to a semi-civilized individual, not the next great Narcissus."

"That's rich, coming from the girl named after the goddess of eternal maidenhood and the hunt. How's that eternal maidenhood part coming?" He replied with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure you've got the hunt part down though, judging by how much complaining Roy did last night."

"What, that second-rate archer? I could outshoot him missing a hand!" She answered coolly, feeling rather pleased with herself. Wally stiffened, and Artemis knew she had struck a nerve. "What, goddess of the hunt got your tongue?" Wally glared at her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Artemis, let's get one thing straight. Don't insult my friends. They work their asses off to be good at what they do; just because you can waltz in here and act like you're a fucking badass does not mean you can make them feel like shit. No exceptions." Wally turned his gaze to the teacher, and listened attentively to the lesson for the rest of the class period. Artemis, stunned by Wally's sudden snap in composure, proceeded to brood on the topic for the rest of the class period. Wally was out of the door and on his way to Chemistry in a flash, while Artemis slowly found her way to Drama. Two more class periods sluggishly passed; Wally had cooled his head, but Artemis was still flustered. She managed to catch up with him on the way to lunch.

"Wally, can I talk to you?" Artemis asked after tapping Wally on the shoulder. Artemis fidgeted nervously.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. Yeah, we can talk; can we walk at the same time? I might not be religious, but we _all_ know food is god." He replied, smiling warmly. Artemis' stomach did a flip, and she almost wanted to smack it and yell 'Really?!' She smiled back without consciously meaning to; his smile was synonymous to the common flu. It was infectious and one of its symptoms of receiving it was getting warm in the face.

"Sure, 'Wall-man'; who am I, but a hot babe to keep you from your food?" She shot back, impish glint shining from her eyes.

"Oh god, I've seen that look before, not you too!" Wally exclaimed. "Please don't be like Dick, please don't be like-" He muttered, before being cut off.

"Sorry Wally, but what's wrong with the new chick being like me?" Dick asked, walking up to the two of them.

"Almost everything, Dick! You're enough of a troll to manage this entire school; I don't know how we'd handle two of you!" Wally yelled, pointing incriminatingly at Dick the entire time.

Dick chuckled, then spun on his heels and started walking away; not before shooting a "You two love birds keep it clean without me, you hear?" at the two of them.

"You're one to talk, mister player!" Wally shot back, receiving a cheeky grin and the bird in return.

"So, that's Dick?" Artemis asked, after conquering her fit of giggles. Wally sighed.

"Yeah, that little troll happens to be my best friend, as well as the school's resident hacker. Hey, now that I think about it, do you want to have lunch with my friends and I? I have no doubt you'd get along with the group just fine."

"Sure!" She replied. "It's not like I know anybody else at this godforsaken school; besides, all the girls just gossip behind my back, and all the guys do is drool. Save for you and Dick, of course."

"I can't exactly blame them! I'm just impervious to your wicked charms; food keeps me on the straight and narrow. Speak of the deity…" Wally said, right as the unlikely pair walked into the cafeteria. He raced to the food line, grabbed three slices of pizza, paid, and sat down at the table in less than a minute; Artemis dogged his heels; grabbing a salad as she went.

"Holy shit, Wally!" Artemis exclaimed as she sat down. "You were _not _kidding when you said food was God." Chuckles rose from those seated around her.

"Hey kids! This is Artemis, the new kid here at Happy Harbor High, or as we like to call it, H cubed. Artemis, meet Connor, Rocket, you've already met the Dick, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Megan." Wally pointed to each of the people seated in turn. Each waved or said hello as they were acknowledged. "So, Artemis." Wally continued, turning back to the new girl. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm the adopted daughter of Oliver Queen, and I just moved here from Gotham City." She replied. Artemis decided to omit her biological family from the explanation; she simply wasn't ready for it.

"Wow, a city girl out here? Hardcore change." Wally responded with a quick grin. "I'm going to say it now, because I can tell we," He gestured to the rest of the group, "Are thinking about it. You don't have to tell us about your biological family whenever. We're strangers, and we don't expect you to trust us right off the bat. I know I wouldn't." He finished, solemnly.

"Thank you for understanding." Artemis said, after getting over her initial surprise. What about all of you, though? I know nothing about any of you!"

"Well, I'm Wally, as I'm _sure _you know. I live with my parents, with a few random excursions to Uncle Barry's."

Dick spoke next, starting the pattern around the table. "I'm Dick. My parents died in an acrobatics accident, and I live with my adopted father Bruce Wayne."

"Connor Kent. I live with my brother Clark and his girlfriend Lois. Never met my parents."

"I'm Zatanna Zatara! I live with my dad; my mother, bless her soul, died when I was very young."

"I'm Kaldur'ahm. My parents hail from a faraway country."

"Rocket. Normal kid, live with my parents."

"Hi! My name's Megan Morse! I love with my Uncle John, and I'm captain of the cheer squad!"

"Wow." Artemis breathed. "You're all so open. Again, I'm sorry for clamming up; I just haven't had good experiences with opening up to people." Wally put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Trust me." Wally said. "These people will do nothing to hurt you. The worse they have is the ever-troll Dick; his name isn't Dick for no reason."

"Would you know that from experience, 'Wall-man'?" She asked with a sly wink and a smirk.

"Yes, he would. He may be my best friend, but he can be a bit aggravating at times," Dick cut in. The whole group chuckled at the memory. "I tied his shoelaces together when he was sleeping in class with the most complicated knot I know; he had to cut the knot to walk; needless to say, the fumbling and hopping around beforehand was well worth it!"

The entire group burst out laughing, reminiscing together with the new kid. Lunch sped by quickly with discussions of after school plans and teachers they preferred. All the while, Wally and Artemis snuck smiles at each other; the rest of the group did not fail to notice.

MMMM that line break

"So, Artemis," Wally whispered to the blond next to him in Calculus. "Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"I don't see why not." Artemis whispered back. "I'm open this Friday; that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. Pick you up at six?"

"It's a date. May I ask what we'll be doing, at least?" She asked with the sexiest grin she could muster.

"I, uh, I was thinking we could watch a movie at my house?" He asked tentatively. "Unless you don't want to do that, in which case we won't and we can go do something else… Like going out to dinner! It might be a bit fast but-" Wally spluttered, ears and cheeks turning the same shade as his hair.

"Wally. A movie at your house sounds perfect; calm down. I don't scare easy, I promise." Artemis interrupted, smiling softly and reaching over to put her hand on his.

"I'm nervous. It's my first time hanging out with a girl one on one; hop off." Wally shot back, sticking his tongue out at her.

She looked at him incredulously. "Really? With as big of a flirt as you are, I'm amazed."

He glanced down in shame. "Yeah, well, just because I flirt doesn't mean anyone appreciates it." He answered solemnly.

Artemis, realizing she'd struck a sore nerve, said nothing; instead, she opted to squeeze the hand she was still holding reassuringly.

The bell rang, and Wally was out in a flash, leaving behind a quiet "See you Friday". Artemis collected her things, and slowly made her way home through the late spring weather. She almost wandered into the street a few times; it's hard to walk in a straight line when your mind is clouded with a certain redhead. 'He seems so innocent…' A naughtier thought of taking away that innocence flooded her mind, and she blushed. Purging those thoughts from her mind, she hurried home. Once she was inside, she made her way to the kitchen for a snack, stopping only to inform her adopted father of her plans on Friday. He gave the 'OK', and once she grabbed her snack, she hurried up to her room and recounted the events of the day.

"What is so _damn _special about this kid?" Artemis wondered aloud. "I've never acted like this around any boy, and here I am, flirting like we're childhood friends." She shook her head, and did her homework; sleep held the warm embrace of Wally West.

What's a line break? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep writing anyway…

Wally West woke up on time, for the first time, oh, say, ever. "Today's the day!" He yelled as he leaped out of bed and tore into his bathroom, clothes in hand. What seemed like seconds later, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his loving lord and slave driver (mother) was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning!" Wally exclaimed enthusiastically, cracking up at his mother's flustered reaction.

"Good god, Wally! You scared me! Why're you up so early?" Mary West asked, suspicious of her son's intent.

"Today's just a really important day for me, Mom. Is that so bad?"

"No, I suppose not. Is this about that Artemis girl that you won't shut up about coming over tonight?"

Wally's only response was a wink; his mouth was too full for anything else.

"That's a yes, then? In any case, your father and I are going to a friend's party tonight; our plan is to stay the night, as there will be alcohol. Just so you know." She said, finishing with a wink. Wally chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, bike helmet in hand. In no time at all, he's in his seat in AP Literature.

"Morning, Wall-man! My my, you're actually on time today! Is there something special going on tonight that has you actually capable of cognitive thought at this early hour?" Artemis asked, smirking.

"I don't know, not really. I mean, a really cute girl is coming over tonight, and I'm kind of excited; I guess that counts?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

Artemis laughed, earning herself some weird looks from the teacher and her classmates, but they returned to their work all the same. Wally and Artemis continued their banter back and forth all the way until the next period, after Wally walked Artemis to her next class, then bolted to his. Their banter continued at the lunch, quickly shifting afterwards to their calculus class, neither of them missing a beat. After school, Wally headed off to track practice, while Artemis went to the gym.

Wally arrived at Artemis' house right at 6, in his red flannel shirt and his favorite pair of jeans and shoes. He knocked on the door, before taking a step back and fidgeting nervously until Oliver Queen opened the door, smiling warmly.

Oh hey there, Wally! If you wait just a moment, Artemis should be- oh, here she is!" Oliver stated, before moving out of Artemis' way. When Wally's gaze fell on her, his jaw dropped. The word's stunning, fabulous, or amazing don't exactly cut it; to be frank, Wally was awestruck. Mr. Queen chuckled, Artemis smirked, and Wally's face turned red as his hair.

"Wally, you okay in there buddy?" Mr. Queen joked, smiling and laughing.

Wally pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming; he wasn't. Artemis was dressed in a cool blue, with one shoulder bare, and a slit running vertically down the opposite side starting at the hip, that ran all the way to the end near her ankles. "You know, it's just movies at my house, right?" Wally managed to stammer out, still absorbing the view.

"I know, it's just I prefer to go big or go home." She replied with a wink.

"Alright, I guess it's okay then." He shot back, winking as well.

"Whatever the case, Artemis, when will you be home?" Mr. Queen cut in, looking pointedly at Wally.

"I have no idea; how about I keep you updated?" Artemis answered, earning her a grateful glance from Wally.

"Sounds acceptable enough. Stay safe will ya Arty?" Mr. Queen finished, before ushering his adopted daughter out the door and shutting it.

"So, Arty?" Wally asked with an amused chuckle.

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled, punching Wally in the arm with a grin.

"Now that's the Artemis I know," Wally started. "But why the get-up?" He motioned to the dressed and the curly blond hair that fell down her back.

"Oh, I don't know. Ollie insisted I wear a dress on my first date," She did air-quotes at first date. "And I figured you would like my hair curled."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. But, like I said, it seems a bit much for watching movies at my house, on the couch." Wally replied, while handing her a helmet. "Here you go; I hope you aren't too self-conscious about helmet hair, Arty." He shot her a mischievous grin.

"Not at all, Baywatch." She shot back while seductively mounting Wally's bike. "Nice ride, how's she run?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"You're about to find out." He climbed on, revved the engine, shooting down out of Artemis' neighborhood and turned onto the highway. Wally couldn't help but notice Artemis' hand on his chest and around his waist as they sped towards his house. The odd couple got a few weird looks, understandably so. A lanky boy in a red flannel and worn jeans with a beautiful blond with an equally blue dress, blond hair flowing in the wind, on a motorcycle of red and yellow, with the Flash symbol emblazoned on both sides.

Wally pulled up to his house, and parked his bike in the driveway. He quickly dismounted, and helped Artemis do the same.

"It runs just fine." Artemis said simply, after removing her helmet and handing it to Wally. A wild smile lit up her face.

Wally grinned back. "You're tellin' me, babe. I love that bike like it's my child." He responded, walking up to the front door of his house, Artemis in tow. He unlocked the door, ushered his gorgeous date inside, and hung up the helmets on the wall. Turning back to Artemis, he saw her gazing around with an amazed look on her face. He waved a hand in front of her face to catch her attention.

"Earth to Artemis, you okay? What's up?"

"It's nothing, I promise." She said as she returned her gaze to Wally's living room. "I just love your house!"

"Oh thanks! Me too." He responded with a shy smile.

"I would certainly hope so." She responded, wandering over to the couch. "Now what was this I heard about movies?" She asked, gracefully plopping onto the couch.

"You heard right! Now, don't get too excited; we have _options._ The Dark Knight series?" He looked up to approval, instead met with a shaking head. "Okay, what about Scott Pilgrim vs. the World?" Another shaking head. "Okay, I give. You get the movie, I'll make popcorn."

"Sounds like a plan. I like the way you think, Baywatch. Even if you do have bad taste in movies." She replied winking, but recovering with a genuine, warm smile.

"Am I really that Baywatch-y?" He asked from the kitchen over the sound of plastic wrap being ripped off of popcorn.

"You certainly have the body for it!" She called back, rifling through the West's movie collection.

"I have no idea what fantasy world you're living in Arty, but a runner's body is not a Baywatch body. Wait. How do you even know what my body looks like?" He asked, poking his head into the living room with a suspicious glint in his eye.

She turned around, smirking. "I have my ways.

"Okay then…" He trailed off, concerned.

"You run with your shirt off at track practice."

"You've watched me at practice?"

"More like glanced. I didn't mind the view."

"Oh yeah? That's alright, I don't either." He winked, and her eyes widened in surprise, then went to slits.

"You've seen me at archery practice." She stated simply.

"Well yeah, an attractive girl in a sports bra and spanks hitting the bullseye tends to draw my eye."

"Fair enough. But why stare at me? Other girls are doing the same thing." She replied, cocking her head to the side in curiousity.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, you're gorgeous. Guys would honestly pay to be in my position. You have no idea how much Cameron Mahkent has absolutely raved about getting in your pants; trust me, I'm the one that's supposed to have confidence issues.

"And do you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm really nervous about this, if you want complete honesty. You're this gorgeous blond that could get any guy at school she wanted, and here you are, spending your Friday night here with me, the star of the cross country team," He spat the last few words like poison, but he wasn't done; "Watching god knows what with the kid who can't outrun his forty-year old uncle or younger cousin. So now I'm asking you; why the hell are you spending your Friday night with a loser like me?" He plopped down on the couch after he finished ranting, and stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"I'm spending my Friday night with a 'loser,'" placing loser in air quotations, "like you because you were the only one who saw a person behind the body. You talked to me first, you helped me make friends, and you accepted me as more than a pair of boobs and an ass." Wally choked, but motioned for her to continue after he recovered. "I'll admit it Wally, you aren't the most physically attractive guy at school." Wally nodded his approval. "But," she continued, "You are the most attractive in the long run. Look at you, you spilled your confidence problems to a girl you've known at most a week; that takes a trusting person, and if I know one thing for sure, it's that the most trustworthy people are the most trusting. That is why I'm all dressed up for you, you stupid athletic ginger; I like you, plain and simple." She finished with a huff, with her hands on her hips, looking down at Wally. He stared back for a few moments, wide eyed, before he stood up, and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I like you too," Wally started. "But, I'm just bad at showing it. Believe it or not, you're the first girl to accept me. Girls turn me down left and right, so I'm not exactly the best at this sort of thing."

Artemis threw her arms around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder. "Then I'll have to make it the best you'll ever have, won't I?" She whispered into his ear, breathing hotly.

Tingles raced down Wally's spine, and he shivered. "You won't hear any complaints from me, beautiful." He whispered back, following it up with a hot kiss to the neck.

She pulled away from him, and looked him in the eye. "We aren't going to be watching any movies tonight, are we?"

"That's up to you, Arty."

"So that's a no. Okay, checklist. Parents"

"Out for the night, won't be home until tomorrow."

"Condoms?"

"You're lucky I'm a precautionary guy."

"Do I get to keep a shirt?"

Wally groaned. "Please don't tell me you don't keep shirts as trophies."

She looked at her feet sheepishly. "I'm just as much a virgin as you are, I just wanted to keep a shirt of yours."

Wally grimaced. "I'm sorry, I must seem like an ass now. Here you go." He unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her, which she quickly snatched from his hand and sniffed deeply.

"It smells like you." Was her only reply to the weird look Wally gave her.

"Well, shall we head up to the bedroom?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"We shall, Baywatch!" She replied, taking his outstretched hand and giggling as they made their way up to his room. Artemis walked in and gazed in awe after Wally turned on the light.

"Wally freakin West, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Okay, so I may have a bit of an obsession with the Justice League. Is that a problem?" He asked sheepishly.

"A problem? Hell no, this isn't a problem! I love the Justice League. If I had to pick, Green Arrow would be my favorite; however, there's a soft spot in my heart for the Flash. You have one too, judging by your bike." She said, turning to look at him.

"Okay, you got me. My guilty pleasure is the Flash; what's your point?"

"My point, Kid Mouth, is that I love guys that love to go fast." She replied slyly, smirking and shooting Wally a wink. She began tracing patterns on Wally's chest, getting and closer and closer to him as she did so. Wally gulped.

"I, uh, I guess you could say I like to go fast." Wally managed to choke out, scared out of his mind.

"Good, then I think this can work out." She whispered into his ear. She slipped her hands under his white t-shirt, lifted it over his head and threw it against the wall. She took a step back and admired the lean, yet chiseled runner's physique Wally had acquired over the years. Specifically, the broad, toned shoulders and undeniably present abs drew her gaze, and her mouth began to water in anticipation.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Wally said, running his hands down Artemis' curves, feeling her shudder at the contact. "Ooh, sensitive are we?" He asked with his trademark smirk.

"I'll get you for this later, Baywatch." She growled, but enjoyed it all the same. As one of her hands went on exploratory adventure across his muscular back, another tangled itself in his unruly, soft red hair. Wally's hands had a different mission: get that blasted dress off. Once achieved, he laid her down on the bed and after a second, did a double take.

Artemis rolled her eyes as he stared at her. She smacked him lightly on the shoulder before speaking. "You're not dreaming, Baywatch. I'm currently wearing your favorite superhero's underwear. You like?"

He nodded, still shell-shocked speechless by the situation he was in. Arguably the most beautiful girl at his school, in his room, laying on his bed, in his favorite superhero's matching bra and panties, looking at him with lust burning in her eye. 'Man, the guys are never going to believe this.' He thought to himself.

"You know, I'm getting a bit lonely down here, being the only one in underwear. Pants. Off. Now." Artemis commanded, interrupting Wally's thoughts. Wally shot her a grin, and slowly and seductively unhooked his belt, and pulled his pants down, bending over slightly to show her an ass she could, and would bounce a quarter off of. Wally stepped out of his pants after his mini-strip show, and climbed onto the bed and on top of Artemis, looking down at her. Her fingers ghosted over his abs while he instinctively moved his hands to her curves, and leaning downwards to kiss her supple lips softly. Wally pulled back, and looked Artemis in her pools of grey.

"Artemis, do you think we're rushing things a bit?" He asked, moving his hands from her sides to either side of her shoulders, on his hands and knees above her.

"Are you complaining, Baywatch?" She countered, lacing her fingers behind her head.

"Not particularly. I'm just worried about how far we've gone, and the fact that we've only known each other a week. I also might be worried about… usdoingitandyouleavingme." He rushed the last part out, hoping she didn't catch it. She did, judging by the incredulous look she gave him.

"Seriously? You think that's what I'm going to do?" She asked, shocked.

"It's the worse case scenario, Arty. I've never been with a girl in a romantic setting before, so I'm nervous. Nervousness tends to make me worry about worse case scenarios." Wally replied, tearing his gaze from hers to stare at a part of his comforter, ashamed.

"Wallace Rudolph West," He cringes at his full name, "I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me. Hell, I've known you a week or two at best, and I feel like we've been friends for years. I trust you, Wally. So trust me." She begs, caressing her hand along his jaw.

"I guess I'll listen to the half-naked blond laying on my bed with me; it seems like the most logical option, naturally." He responded, shooting her a wink. She raised a hand and punched Wally in the shoulder, playfully. In response, he moved his hands from where they were, and down to her sides, and started furiously tickling her. Squirming, giggling, and shrieking, she pleaded and begged for him to stop.

"Stop! Ha-haha-ha-ha-please! Ha-ha-ha-ha-oh god, please-ha-ha-ha-ha for the love of god, Wally, stop!" She pleaded, thrashing about. Wally pulled back to avoid her flailing limbs as she calmed down. He grinned sheepishly in return to the glare she shot at him.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist. What can I say? I like touching you." He said, winking seductively at her. She squinted slightly, then smirked.

"Not as much as I like touching you, Wall-man." She shoots back.

"That's cute, coming from the one in Flash underwear. _Prove _it, Arty." He challenges.

"Maybe I will!" She taunts back. Before Wally could react, Artemis had him on his back, straddling his waist, resting her core right on top of his length. Wally bucked his hips involuntarily, and tried to bring his hands up to appreciate Artemis' body, only to have his wrists snatched out of the air and pinned to the bed.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Artemis said, smirking at Wally.

"C'mon, Arty! Let me touch you!" He exclaimed, struggling against her grip.

"Nope! Sorry Wall-man, too busy touching you." She replied; with that she kissed him tenderly, then began kissing around his body, moving from the mouth to the jaw, down the neck, licking and nibbling his collarbone, then pressing wet kisses into his toned, defined abs, to his boxers, shifting her body to do so. Pulling his boxers down to his knees, she kissed the rest of her way to his manhood, before taking him in her hand. Wally groaned in pleasure as Artemis kissed her way up and down his length, pausing every so often to suck on the tip. In a fit of genius, Artemis decided to lick from base to tip; the moan of agonizing ecstasy Wally was experiencing proved her point, and on a whim she took as much of him as she could into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and bobbing her head up and down at Wally's urging via hands. When she came up for air, Wally pounced. He pulled her face to his, kissing her, before flipping the situation.

"My turn." He whispered hotly into her ear, sending shivers racing across her body. Kissing her again fiercely once, twice, three times, he moved his lethal weapon of a mouth to her neck, pressing hot, wet kisses to her pulsing heartbeat earned him a groan of pleasure from the beautiful blond on his bed. Artemis, refusing to only be the victim, entwined her fingers in his hair as he campaigned his way down her body, stopping for a fair amount of time at her perfectly-sized breasts to remove the forest green bra and give Wally full ability to lick and suck her pink, perky nipples. Needless to say, a lot of moaning occurred while Wally remained there. But, alas, he had places to go, things to do. Her stomach was worthy of a model's toned and tight and everything Wally had ever dreamed about. Descending from the stomach he very much showered in kisses, he reached the holy land. Around where he had given her stomach the appreciation it deserved, he had shuffled backwards to where his face met her crotch. With a nod of approval from Artemis, he hooked his thumbs under her underwear and dragged them down and off her perfect legs. A return trip was necessary; Wally lifted Artemis' leg into the air, and kissed the ankle, before ascending upwards, kissing along the calf before reaching the inner thigh; a nibble here and there never hurt anyone, least of all Artemis, who moaned in ecstasy at the action.

"Artemis?" Wally asked, stopping to look at her.

"Yes, Wall-man?" She asked, meeting his gaze. He responded with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. At that moment, Artemis knew she was in for a wild ride. Wally descended on her sex, first licking from bottom to top, eliciting a moan from the… wait, no. _His_ blond bombshell. He then mercilessly attacked her spot, swirling his tongue around her clit nonstop. Artemis responded by tangling her hands in his red, Baywatch-y hair and pressing his face further into her crotch, prompting him to go faster, and go faster he did. The faster he went, the more she pushed, the faster he went, until Artemis quaked, shuddered a bit then pulled Wally's face to hers so she could kiss the first guy to bring her to orgasm.

"Have fun?" Wally asked after pulling away, grinning.

"Couldn't you tell?" She asked with a wink.

"Yeah, I admit, it was pretty obvious." He shot back, before kissing her warmly.

"Wally?" Artemis asked, biting her lip nervously once they broke apart.

"Yes, Beautiful?" He asked, gazing at her inquisitively.

"You're the first guy to ever make me do that." She mumbled.

"Do what? Orgasm?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, that's the one." She replied, taking his hand.

"Oh wow. Well, that makes Wall-man 1, other guys 0."

"Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have fed your already inflated ego." She joked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Let's be honest here, my ego's too big; you can't make it much bigger." He replied, eyes filled with mirth.

"I know what I can make bigger, though." She replied, reaching down and grabbing his manhood. He sucked in a breath, and his eyelashes fluttered a bit. He quickly took control over his body again and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, deadpan. His eyes shone with an intensity she'd never seen before; it almost looked as if he was holding himself back. He was.

She met his gaze, matching his intensity. "Yes, Wally. I am." He nodded, and shimmied over to his nightstand, rummaging around until he pulled out a square foil package, opened it, and rolled the condom onto his length. He clambered back over to Artemis, positioning himself on his hands and knees, so his legs were between hers, silently granting him access to her. He kissed her once, then opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Wallace West, I swear to god, if you ask me if I'm okay with this one more time…." She let the sentence trail off menacingly.

"I'm sorry babe." He replied, looking down shamefully. "I just want to make sure I'm not crazy, and this isn't a dream." Artemis sighed.

"Come here, Baywatch." She said, putting one hand behind his head, and the other at the small of his back. She pulled him in for a kiss, then slowly pushed down on the small of his back, causing him to sink into her slowly. When she felt him hit some resistance, she pushed with more force, causing it to break. She gasped through the kiss at the pain, then the pleasure as Wally took over, sliding himself in and out, slowly at first. After the two set a steady pace, Wally started speeding up; in reply, Artemis began running her hands over his back, feeling his muscles tighten and release as he thrust himself in and out of her. As he went deeper and faster, Artemis began moaning to each thrust of his hips as he brushed against _that_ spot inside her. Wally, unsure as to what he should do with his mouth, settled for nibbling and sucking on her neck, earning a gasp and his favorite blond moaning someone's name.

"Wallllllly," Artemis moaned. She entwined one of her hands in his silky red hair while the other ran over his toned chest, memorizing every the indents and swells of his muscles.

"Oh my god, Artemis." He breathed, filling his every word with the emotions raging through his mind. He groaned in pleasure, then began thrusting even faster. Artemis gasped and moaned louder and even more frequently, the two lovebirds enjoying every second of their intimate time together.

"_Walllyyyyy!_" Artemis moaned suddenly, then shuddered and went limp. Hearing her moan his name with such desire was enough to push himself over the edge.

"Holy shit." Artemis breathed.

"That was amazing." Wally finished, inhaling deeply to catch his breath.

They laid there for a fair amount of time, unmoving, until Wally plucked up the courage to roll over and lie next to her. They looked at each other, and shy smiles came to both their faces. All of a sudden, an idea came to Wally in a fit of pure genius. He slapped Artemis lightly on the stomach, before hopping off the bed, yelling "Tag, you're it!" As he ran down the hallway and towards the staircase. Artemis just laid there, startled, until Wally looked back and asked "Oh come on, Artemis. Did I too good of a job?"

"Maybe…" She said, turning her head to look at him. "Come on back and find out." She finished, putting the sexiest look on her face in hopes of it working.

It did. Wally came walking back, in all his naked glory. Artemis looked him up and down, drinking in his body with her eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He commented, startling Artemis back into the present. She quickly realized he was standing at the bed, prepared to climb back on, eyes full of curiosity. He got on his hands and knees above her, and raised an eyebrow; a hand flew up and pulled him into a kiss for a response. They laid there, kissing softly before Artemis decided to escalate the situation and rolling them over, essentially switching the roles. She began kissing him more and more passionately, until at the peak of their pleasure, she pulled away, smirked, smacked her ginger upside the head, and ran out of the room, cackling "You're it!"

"Oh hell no!" Wally called out, leaping to his feet and chasing after the blond, admiring her perfectly shaped ass as she sprinted away from him, giggling. She turned down the stairwell, blond hair flying behind her while Wally followed hot on her heels. She ran into the kitchen and wheeled around, cornered. Wally ran in half a second later and pulled her into a tight bear hug.

"Wally… Can't. Breath." Artemis managed to choke out. He pulled away, and she sucked in a breath. Wally left his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down, drinking in her perfectly formed breasts, perky nipples, long blond hair, and luscious, seductive legs.

"Are you done? Hate to interrupt, but I would like to put some clothes back on." At Wally's crestfallen face, she added "Don't worry Kid Horny, it won't be much." She winked and slipped past him, walking back to his room with enough sway in her hips to make models green with envy. Needless to say, Wally almost started drooling. When they finally made it back to his room, she put her bra and panties on as seductively as one can place clothes on themselves. Wally watched in awe as she proceeded to open his dresser until she found exactly what she wanted; and XL Flash shirt that barely covered her butt.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around to shoot Wally a sultry look.

"Keep it. It flatters you more than it does me." He replied, gawking. She giggled him back to normality, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She returned to the dresser, pulling out some grey shorts and some boxers that she threw at him. Catching them deftly, he slipped them on before looking at her expectantly.

"Now, I believe you owe me a movie." She said, winking at him. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, did you ever manage to pick one out?"

"Actually, yes. Flashpoint Paradox."

"It's a dark movie, are you up for that?"

"Dark is my specialty, baby." She winked at him before grabbing his hand and pulled him out of his room, down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. Wally disengaged his hand from hers, as much as he didn't want to, grabbed the movie, put it in the DVD player, turned on the TV, and sat down on his favorite part of the couch and patted the space next to him in an effort to get her to join him. It worked. She curled up to him, placing one arm around his back and held his hand with the other; his unoccupied hand draped over her shoulders, pulling her closer to the excess heat she so very direly craved. As the movie started, Wally began toying with her long, silky hair and would swear on his life that she started purring with delight. In return, Artemis began tracing random patterns into his back, shooting tingles up his spine. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and before he could return his gaze to the movie, she stole a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the movie, acting like nothing happened. Wally grinned, and Artemis smiled tiredly in return. About halfway through the movie, Wally looked over to see the blond girl asleep, cuddled up against him. He chuckled softly, wary to wake her up, and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Laying her down softly onto his bed, he clambered in, pulled the sheets over the two of them, wrapped his arms around her, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
